


That's my damn heifer

by Fanficaloop (orphan_account)



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Kirishima, Breeding, Bull! Bakugo, Farmer Midoriya, Hybrid Bakugo, Hybrid Kirishima, Kirishima has a pussy but is male, Kirishima's the most perfect heifer, M/M, Mating, Protective Bakugo, cow! Kirishima, kiribaku, possesive Bakugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fanficaloop
Summary: Kirishima was and is meant to be Bakugo's. So when he hears his farmer say that the heifer he's been eying all year was promised to be given away to another bull to mate. He knew he had to make his claim now.





	That's my damn heifer

Eijiro was laying down on the grass near the wooden fence and watching their farmer izuku, walk around with his mate (boyfriend but they think it's only known as 'mate') that he was introduced to a few weeks ago. Eijiro was pretty sure his name was Shoto Todoroki and he was some billionaire.

He was watching them with the other cows that were in the pasture at this moment, Denki and Sero. Denki was quietly playing with the bell around his neck. They all had one. Sero and Denki were both black cows, black cow ears on top of their head with a black tail with a tuff of fur at the end. Eijiro was a black and white cow, a dairy cow. His ears white with black spots on them. His tail the same with black tuff of fur at he end. And they all had small white horns at the top of their head by their ears. Bulls had longer ones.

Sero rested his chin on the fence as he watched izuku and Shoto walk into the barn. "Have ya heard the news?" Sero asked the two cows. They both looked over at him with a brow raised. "What news?" They both ask.

"Farmer wants to start producing milk on his farm now." He told them. "And you know what that means for us?" He asks.

They both still gave him confused looks which made Sero roll his eyes at their dumbfounded expressions. "Meaning, we'll be bred this year during our heats." He told them.

Eijiro's and Denki's mouths went into an 'O' shape. It was known to all of them that the only way they can produce milk from their chests are if they become pregnant with calfs. The thing was however is that they were all still heifers. So this would be their first breeding season.

Denki thought. "Well, we all knew this moment would come sooner or later. Hey Ei, your heats coming up soon isn't it?" He asks, looking at the redheaded heifer. Eijiro slowly nodded his head, grimacing. "Yeah.. it is. I've already been having the signs, I think it'll come in by tomorrow." He said.

They all looked towards the barn that their farmer had went into with his 'mate'. Denki smirked. "Hey, you think izuku will have you breed with that bull he had gotten?" He asked.

Eijiro felt his cheeks heat up and Sero chimed in. "Oh yeah, we all know how much you love eying that hunk of meat~" He teased.

"Oh shut up." Eijiro whined and they'd both laughed. Who they were talking about was a bull izuku had bought last year. He was furious but damn.. was he one fine bull. His name was Katsuki. He had vicious and dominating red eyes with wild ash blonde hair at the top of his head and a body fit to take down any competition. Eijiro would catch the bull staring at him multiple times whenever they were around each other. Honestly, Eijiro actually did hope that he'd get that bull as his first..

Katsuki had been put in the pen in the barn. He sat on the warm hay in his pen. Letting out an annoyed moo.

"He's been like this all week long Sho." He suddenly heard izuku's voice near the pen. He looked up to see izuku and his mate peering down at him from outside the pen.

"it's breeding season and yet I can seem to get him to mate with any of the cows I have selected.." izuku said sadly. "Whenever I put him in the breeding pen he just sits there and stares at the cow I've collected without doing anything.."

Katsuki let out an annoyed snort. All those mates were so damn pathetic. This stupid farmer didn't seriously think he'd breed any of those bitches, did he? No, Katsuki had his eyes on only /one/ cow. A heifer. A beautiful redheaded heifer. He wanted that one to take his calf. He wanted that ones belly to swell with his cum.

Shoto raised a brow. "A dud?" He asks and Katsuki gave an angry snort this time.

izuku shook his head. "No.. but I just can't seem to get him to do anything." Suddenly Ochako walked in, pulling Eijiro along with a leash connected to his collar. Eijiro crawled along and let Ochako direct him to his pen. 

Katsuki immediately looked interested and went up to the bars of his pen and watched the heifer go by. His ear twitch. There was something.. different about the heifer. He smelled sweeter.. and so goddamn delicious. Then it hit him, this heifer was going into heat! Katsuki felt himself leap for joy, oh goodie! Finally, maybe he'd even get this heifer in the breeding pen with him! A smile was on his face as he watched the heifer go by. But it disappeared when he heard izuku and Shoto start talking about it.

"Wow.. is it just me or did he just seem to get happier when that cow walked by?" Shoto asked. Watching Eijiro get taken into his pen.

izuku raised a brow. "No.. I saw that too." He said.

Shoto hummed. "Well look at that, it seems Katsuki is interested in mating. You just haven't put the right one in the pen."

izuku bit his lip, looking at Katsuki. "So he's interest in Eijiro.. I don't think I've ever seen this before in a bull.." He whispered. Then sighed. "But that's to bad.. I've already promised Eijiro over to another farmer when his heat comes in.. which is tomorrow."

Katsuki felt himself stop. His eyes widened. What?! His heifer was going to be given away to another bull!!

Katsuki surged forward and banged his body against the gate of the pen with another angry snort. Surprising izuku and Shoto and making them both jump back. "Uh.. I don't think he likes that plan.." Shoto says slowly as he stared at the angry bull. izuku groaned. "Katsuki! Calm down! There's nothing I can do, I've already made the deal!"

Katsuki gripped the metal bars with his hands and glared daggers at the farmer. Oh yeah, made a deal to give his heifer away? Well Katsuki will show him, no one can have what's **his**.

Katsuki spent the whole night digging in the soft dirt to get out of his pen. He didn't rest, he dug the hole under the gate as fast as he could until he made a hole big enough to slither underneath. He crawled into the hole and pushed himself under the gate, wiggling out and looking proud when he managed to pull his whole body out. He started making his way over to Eijiro's pen. He was heat. Katsuki could **smell it. **He could hear the Heifer whining the entire time he was digging to get out. And when he stopped making a sound, Katsuki knew he had fallen alseep.

Katsuki krept up to the cage and felt his breath escape him when he saw the view. Eijiro, was sprawled out sleeping. Naked. Slick was dripping down his thighs, pussy was gleaming with wetness, making Katsuki already start to become hard. The heifers legs were spread from most likely playing with his aching heat. The thought of Eijiro all spread out and try to find relief from himself all while begging silently for a bull to help him through his heat made Katsuki even more turned on.

He undid the clip that kept the gate of the stall locked, he opened it and crawled inside. He went near Eijiro's open legs and leaned his face in. Gently sniffing and smelling the aroused heat coming off the heifer. He licked his lips and leaned in closer to the dripping heat, his tongue coming out and licking inside the folds and tasting the sweet juices of the heifers heat.

Katsuki heard Eijiro let out a small curious moan at the lick as he squirmed, yet he remained asleep. His gentle snores heard. His ear twitched when Katsuki breathed hotly on his pussy.

_'Cute...' _Katsuki thought, he dove back into the heat and started lapping away at it. Making the heifer squirm even more, he'd most likely wake up soon. Katsuki's tongue played around with his clit before sliding into his entrance, Eijiro's mouth fell open in a breathy moan. The heifers own smaller cock was already erect as well.

Katsuki groaned at Eijiro's taste the more slick that dripped on his tongue and slid down his throat. His tongue was probing at the heifers tight hole, damn, Katsuki wanted to mount him immediately. Eijiro's voice suddenly came louder and more clear, his big red eyes slowly blinking open. "Wha-? What's going oooon?" He slurred.

He moaned when he felt his wet heat teased with by a wet muscle feel. He looked back and his eyes widened. "K-Katsuki?! W-What are you doiiiiing!" He asked in a small squeak when he felt the hard licks on his clit. "Oooh that feels so goood," He mooed in pleasure, making Katsuki smirk as he continued to lap up his yummy juices.

Eijirp couldn't believe this was happening, he had to be in heaven. Was it morning? Was he in the breeding cage with Katsuki? He doesn't remember being put in the breeding stall.. he moaned and spread his legs even more for the bull. Eijiro's hips slowly rocked back and forth against Katsuki's tongue. Panting with his face a blushing mess, drool running down his chin from his opened mouth with his eyes lazily half opened as well. 

"K-Katsuki please," He moaned. "I-I neeeeed you~ I n-need your cum deep in me to become pregnant with your calf," He begged.

Katsuki groaned and licked him a bit more before finally pulling away. He looked down at his leaking cock, it was long and thick, aching to be in the heifer. He was definitely a big boy, he knew his size may freak the heifer out, and there weren't chains to hold him in place so Katsuki felt that this may be a bit more difficult. Either way the heifer was moaning for him so he mounted Eijiro. His hips moving forward to try and find the entrance to ram into.

Eijiro's hips stuttered a bit when he felt the thick head of the Bull's cock trying to find his entrance. Oh fuck, that felt way bigger then what other cows explained it to be.. He swallowed, despite being aroused he felt himself start to become scared when he noticed that Katsuki finally found his virgin hole. 

Katsuki grunted as he pushed his cock into the tight entrance, feeling the heifers hole clench around him the more and more he pushed in. Damn, now Katsuki's fucked quite a few nice bitches in the past but holy shit, ain't none of them could ever compare to how /this/ Heifer felt inside. Katsuki was able to push himself half way in, good enough for now. He'd just loosen Eijiro up by- he started moving his hips.

Eijiro let out a gasp each time he felt the Bull's cock get deeper and deeper in him, tears near his eyes as he let out a pained moo. He started to try and move, he didn't want to feel this pain- he was stopped when he felt the Bull's weight increase on top of him, he wasn't holding Eijiro down. Eijiro whimpered and tried to slip away but the bull wouldn't let him.

This was by Katsuki's instincts. He needed to keep the heifer down or else he wouldn't be able to breed him. His hips thruster forward, making Eijiro let out what sounded like a moan. Slowly Katsuki kept loosening him up to fit his entire length in the heifer.

Soon all you could hear were the sounds of moans and heavy pants from the barn. The one stall thick with a heavy mating scent as Katsuki pounded into the heifer who was like weak puddy underneath him. 

Eijiro's mind was completely lost in the pleasure he had started to feel some minutes ago by Katsuki. His back arching as he let a high pitched moan. "Katsuuukiii!" He moaned out loudly. The bull just heavily grunted and continued thrusting his hips foreword. The sound of skin slapping was heavy in the air.

"You like that?" Katsuki's asks, growling by his ear. "You like being my little breeding bitch~" He ask huskily, feeling Eijiro tighten around him at those words.

Eijiro's mouth hung open, trying to produce words in his foggy mind to reply back to the bull. "Yesss I love iiiit! I love being your breeding biiiitch!" He slurred.

Katsuki groaned and sped his hips up even more, making Kirishima let out a loud cry in pleasure. Katsuki was pounding him like damn /animal/. It was rough, fast, harsh. Both of them lost in the pleasure they were feeling.

"Fuck!" Katsuki cussed as he felt himself cum deep inside the heifer. Yes, he would get him pregnant. Eijiro's tongue rolled out at feeling the hard shaft pulse and grow warmer inside him, he let out a gasp when he felt the hot liquid squirting into him. He came from the feeling, letting out a mewl. "Fuck, I-It's in me. I-I'm gonna be pregnant with your calf~"

Katsuki smirked tiredly. "Heh, this is only the fucking beginning." Once he was finished dumping his load into Eijiro, he took a few more seconds to collect himself before his hips started up again. Along with Eijiro's sounds. No, Katsuki wouldn't stop until his balls were completely empty of semen.

Izuku had woken up early in the morning. Feeling like his old cheerful self as he went outside and made his way to the barn. He had to collect that heifer to bring it over to the other farmer that he had made a deal with. As he walked by Katsuki's stall he froze, Katsuki wasn't in it.. there was a hole underneath the gate-?! How did Katsuki escape like that?! izuku panicked, his prize bull. Oh no where is he-?! He was cut off by hearing something from Eijiro's stall. He looked up and bolted to the stall, stopping right near it and looking in the stall. His eyes widened.

There his heifer was.. on all fours with Katsuki mounted on top of him. Pounding into his hole. Eijiro's stomach was unbelievable /swollen/ in what izuku believed to be Katsuki's seed. They both looked so high in pleasure izuku wondered how he would be able to separate them. "K-Katsuki what are you doing?!" izuku yelled.

Eijiro's mind was very slow to process that someone else was in the room, but it didn't matter. His bull was about to cum again and stuff him full of cum even more. Eijiro didn't even know how many times they've cummed, to many times to count. Katsuki was straight up ignoring izuku, he needed to cum. Just one last time while izuku was scrambling to grab things that will separate them. It was to late now, Eijiro was pregnant with his calf. There's no way he wouldn't be now. He was /stuffed/.

Finally Katsuki felt that relieving and high wired pleasured shock through him and he pumped his last little bit of seed into the heifer who came and tightened around him once more like he always did with each release.

Once Katsuki was finished he pulled out of Eijiro and watched his release leak out from his hole. It was a beautiful sight to look at. Eijiro meanwhile, had collapsed in exhaustion and izuku was still freaking out over what to do. Yes, Katsuki claimed his heifer today. Another filthy bull would never get their hands on his prize ever.

6 months later and Eijiro's stomach was huge with a calf growing inside it. It was Katsuki's calf that he was pregnant with. Eijiro had just finished getting his milk pumped out of his sore chest. It felt better now that it was relieved. He was carefully put into his stall. Smiling as he saw his bull was in there, he went up and they both cuddled up to sleep.

izuku knew he couldn't give Eijiro away now that he was pregnant from one of his other cows. So instead izuku promised to give the farmer another heifer the next upcoming breeding season. izuku had also needed to get a new bull because Katsuki was set on only mating Eijiro.

After all.

He had already put his claim on the perfect heifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! This isn't a normal work for me, since it's a lot shorter and not as much details as I like. Which is why I will be making other and better works to make up for this, granted this is my first one ever on this site so I was getting use to everything. If you liked it please leave a kudos or comment! :)


End file.
